This invention relates to echo generators which are usable in applications which require rapid and automatic repetition of a spoken word or phrase. Such applications include both toys and commercial applications. One such commercial application is as a speech learning aid for the deaf.
Existing echo generators may not be usable in the above applications because of many drawbacks. These drawbacks include (1) the echo generators are not voice activated and (2) the echo generators cost too much for use in the desired applications.
This invention addresses the above enumerated drawbacks. This invention relates to a novel echo generator that is usable in applications which require rapid and automatic repetition of a spoken work or phrase. The echo generator can be voice activated. It utilizes known modulation techniques and existing readily-available circuit components. Thus, a low-cost voice activated echo generator results.